


Sleepy Cuddles

by Yumeinati



Series: Double Date (Akasaimomoharu) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But I love them so much so I made this for them, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Double Date is a cute OT4, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Literally I would kill for them, M/M, Multi, OT4, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Saihara Shuichi, but Kaede is trans too, it's not really mentioned, that doesn't matter to maki and kaito though, they still love their boyfriend and girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Some soft Double Date cuddles because I love them.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Double Date (Akasaimomoharu) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda focuses more on Kaito and Kaede's interactions but I might make this a series/AU.

Kaede smiled as she finished brushing her teeth. She placed her pink toothbrush right next to the three others that sat in the bathroom. As soon as she did that, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled before looking up into the mirror and seeing her boyfriend. "Hey Kai...you ready for bed?" The purple-haired man nodded with a grin.

"Yep! Makiroll and Saishu are already in bed. I think they might be cuddling without us." Kaede raised an eyebrow in question before turning to face the taller man.

"You're telling me. That Saihara Shuichi and Harukawa Maki, are in bed cuddling, _willingly_? Our boyfriend and girlfriend, the two people who don't like physical affection the most, are cuddling?" Kaito grinned at her reaction.

"Last I knew they were. Now come on or we'll probably not get any ourselves." Kaede slipped her hand into her boyfriends before turning off the light and exiting the bathroom. They made their way down the hall to the bedroom the four of them all shared. Quietly, they went inside, as to not disturb their partners.

Kaito's claims seemed to be true as there in their bed, laid their two partners curled up close. Maki of course was the big spoon. (Shuichi was the only one of her three partners she was the big spoon for.) She had pulled Shuichi close to her and had wrapped her arms around him. He himself had wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them seemed fast asleep. 

Kaede smiled and made her way over to the two. She carefully crawled on the bed and laid next to Shuichi. She moved a bit of hair out of his face, causing him to sleepily open his eyes. He looked up at Kaede before closing his eyes again. "Hey Shu, your binder is off right?" It took him a minute but he nodded slightly before burying his face into the crook of Maki's neck. Kaede was 100% sure she heard Maki mumble 'Don't wake him up'. The blonde smiled at the two before looking towards Kaito.

He looked so happy staring at the three of them. "C'mon Kaito, lets get to cuddling with these two." He nodded and crawled into bed next to Maki. Kaede relaxed next to Shuichi and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good night you three. See you in the morning...I love you three." Both Maki and Shuichi were fast asleep, but the pianist knew they would have said something similar to her as well had they been awake.

"Night Kae, we love you too." She smiled at the sound of Kaito's voice and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Kaito's light snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I hadn’t changed the fic title from what I was using as its placeholder, so if I hadn’t had remembered it’s title, it would still be “haha, double date is pure“.


End file.
